1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer file systems. More particularly this invention relates to an improved semantically based file system, in which semantic information is encoded in the names of virtual directories.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been recognized that static, hierarchical systems of organizing documents are inadequate to efficiently meet the needs of computer users attempting to access increasingly vast amounts of dynamically changing information. Conventional file systems are simply too unwieldy to deal with this information load in a way that is convenient to the user. They have become increasingly impractical for efficient document management. In providing component names for the user, conventional file systems thereafter attach no semantic significance to the identified names. Consequently, they are largely limited to a familiar set of functions e.g., creating a physical directory structure, storing files in a specific directory location, and retrieving the files from the same location.